


The Untold Story of the Bpy who was Chosn: Draco Malfoy

by Smokeweed_unicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Different twist, F/M, Imaginary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeweed_unicorn/pseuds/Smokeweed_unicorn
Summary: "you are made from love Scorpius, i love you my son, as much as i love your real mother"Draco Malfoy loves his son so much, and his son loves him the same.After the battle of Hogwarts and lord voldemort was defeated, the Malfoys lie low to the public.He maried Astoria Greengrass, and they have a son named Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.But...was she really the mother of Scorpius?What happen to his first love?No one knows that her name was tattooed to his heart and soul..."I love you Lucia, i promise you i will take care of our son"Draco was a bully yes, but he was only jelous.He was the bad kid, but never the evil kid.He seems mean, but he was only misunderstood.He was cold, till he found his warm.He was a coward, was.He hides his true feelings, but his eyes says it all.He was prideful outside, but only to hide his pitiful inside.He is a pureblood, and she is a mudbloodSnake... Raven...He is just a boy, but he was chosen.





	The Untold Story of the Bpy who was Chosn: Draco Malfoy

Mrs. Malfoy:  he is just a child...

 

Snape: i can never change the dark lords mind...

 

\----------------------------------------------------

(Half blood prince)

 

Albus: you are no assasin draco

 

Draco: have you know how i am? I- i was chosen!

He lift his sleeves to reveal his dark mark

 

Albus: please let me help.

 

Draco: i dont want your help, dont you see? I have to do this! I have to kill you, or he's gonna kill me.

 

 

 

 

 

A.N.

This story will focus on Draco Malfoy, on why he is like that, all his feelings, struggle, and hardships...

 

His story, the real him, and his life...

 

His love...

 

 

Please watch credits to the owner :)

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=SVEP-zHbrL4


End file.
